Naruto's Saga
by Phblood
Summary: Minha primeira fiction. E se Naruto tivesse ajuda do pessoal lá de cima? Como ele seria? UA. Naruto forte. Naru/Harem. NÃO É YAOI. Talvez o rating suba para M.
1. O inicio da Saga

**Nota do Phblood**: Heya povo! Minha 1ª Fic. Tive essa idéia do nada, me surgiu na mente e quis por no papel (No World, pra ser mais exato). Vai ser uma fic centrada em Naruto, Naruto poderoso (mas não ao extremo) e um pouco Sasuke bashing (não gosta, não lê, veja motivo no meu profile). Não vai ser Yaoi (vejam o motivo também no meu profile). Vai ser Naru/Harem. Depois digo quem vai tar no harem e ponho uma votação. Agora, à fic!

Legendas:  
"Oi, povo" =Fala normal

'Aiai... ' =Pensamento normal

"**Olá garoto" **=Fala de bijuu, criaturas invocadas e Shinigami

'**Que garoto irritante... ' **=Pensamento de bijuu, criatura invocada e Shinigami

"_Estilo água: Dragão de água" = _Jutsus

"Olá, Naruto" = Fala de Kami

=Troca de cena

———————————————————————————————————————————————

Cap. 1: O inicio da saga.

Na vila de Konohagakure, essa noite seria conhecida como uma das noites mais tristes da historia. O motivo: a Kyuubi no Kitsune, a raposa de nove caudas, apareceu do nada e começou a atacar a vila. Muitos ninjas foram lutar contra ela, apenas para encontrar a morte. Mas um bravo shinobi, O Yondaime (4° Hokage), Namikaze Minato, lutou contra a raposa. Mas, sendo o bijuu mais forte, a Kitsune simplesmente não poderia ser morta por um mortal. Então, como seu ultimo ato como Hokage, Minato selou a Kyuubi num bebê recém-nascido, de nome Uzumaki Naruto, sendo esse o único jeito de vencer a Kitsune.

Mas, como ultimo desejo de Yondaime, Naruto devia ser visto como um herói, pois ele guardava a Kyuubi. Nossa saga começa pouco antes de Minato selar a Kyuubi:

No escritório do Hokage, Namikaze Minato, um homem loiro, com um capote branco com labaredas vermelhas na base e um kanji significando Yondaime, com uma jaqueta clássica de jounin e calças ninja preta, fazia os últimos preparos numa espécie de selo. Ao seu lado estavam o antigo Hokage, O Sandaime Sarutobi, um velho com um kimono simples branco e um chapéu de palha, Jiraya, o antigo sensei de Minato, com suas clássicas roupas: Um kimono cinza-esverdeado com um capote vermelho, saltos estilo kabuki e uma estranha bandana com chifres e o kanji de "óleo" e seu grande cabelo branco, e Hatake Kakashi, ultimo aluno vivo de Minato, com seu estranho cabelo prateado desafiador de gravidade e com seu uniforme ANBU: calça ninja preta, camiseta sem manga preta, uma armadura shinobi leve e sua mascara de "Inu" (cão) no rosto.

"Minato, não existe nenhum outro jeito?"-Perguntou o Sandaime

"Desculpe, mas não sei nenhum outro modo de vencer a raposa."-Respondeu o Yondaime.

"Então me deixe fazer o selamento"-Argumentou o Sandaime-"Viva e cuide de Naruto"

Minato parou para pensar um pouco, mas respondeu: "Não, eu sendo o Hokage, tenho que colocar a vila à frente de meus interesses."

Do nada, um ANBU, a elite protetora do Hokage, os 2os ninjas mais fortes da vila, se teleportou para a sala.

"Hokage-sama, trago péssimas noticias. Uzumaki Kushina acabou de falecer devido à complicações de parto. Meus pêsames, Hokage-sama."

Esse foi o ultimo golpe. Minato cai de joelhos, com lagrimas escorrendo dos olhos, murmurando: "Agora está tudo acabado... Adeus Kushina-chan, espero que você me perdoe pelo que vou fazer ao pequeno Naruto." E como que em resposta, uma brisa passa pela janela, e Minato pode ouvir um sussurro: " Eu te perdoou, Minato-kun."

Os outros ninjas na sala sentiam pena do Hokage. Afinal não é bom ouvir que sua esposa faleceu e ele vai morrer logo em seguida. Jiraya vai até Minato, Poe a mão no ombro deste e diz: "Garoto, sei como você deve estar se sentindo, mas você tem que acabar com a raposa logo."

Minato, de pé, se despede daqueles no quarto e, num raio de luz amarela, se teleporta até o hospital. Mais precisamente no quarto de Kushina. Chegando lá, ele vê o corpo de sua esposa na cama e sente lagrimas subir aos olhos. Mas sacode a cabeça e pega, na mão de uma enfermeira, um bebê, com olhos de um azul profundo e um tufo de cabelos bem loiros, iguais aos seus. Com outro trovão amarelo, aparece na frente de batalha, corta o dedo indicador e começa a fazer selos em uma velocidade não acompanhável a olho nu.

Acabando os selos, bate a mão direita no chão, gritando _"Arte ninja: Invocação!"_. Uma grande nuvem de fumaça branca aparece embaixo de Minato, que é levantado do chão por algo gigante. Depois da fumaça se dissipar, um grande sapo laranja-escuro, com uma wakizachi amarrada as costas, aparece com Minato na cabeça.

"**Então garoto, está na hora, certo?"**-O grande sapo fala, chamando a atenção da grande Raposa com Nove caudas, que avança para atacar.

"É Gamabunta, parece que essa é a ultima vez que nós nos vemos... Pode fazer um favor pra seu amigo e segurar essa raposa super-desenvolvida pra mim?" Minato fala enquanto puxa um pedaço de papel com uns desenhos estranhos e posiciona-o na barriga do bebê, que incrivelmente estava rindo e aproveitando o ar frio da noite, como se não tivesse se importando com seu futuro e da grande Kyuubi à sua frente.

Gamabunta pula, enquanto a Kyuubi libera um jato de fogo pela boca. Minato concentra chakra na sola de seus pés, grudando-se na cabeça do gigante sapo. Enquanto aterrissa, Gamabunta saca sua wakizachi e, com um poderoso golpe, faz um corte no lado direito da raposa. Para seu horror e do shinobi na sua cabeça, o corte se cura quase que instantaneamente.

'É, já vi que vou ter que fazer isso mesmo... '- Pensa Minato, enquanto faz selos com as mãos, enquanto prende o pequeno Naruto em seus braços com chakra.

Gamabunta, depois de escapar de outro jato de fogo, cortesia da raposa, consegue segura esta pelo seu pescoço, e grita: **"Minato, AGORA!"**

Acabando a grande seqüência de selos, Minato toca o papel e grita: "_Técnica de selamento: Selamento do Demônio Morto"_. Após isso, um grande ser espectral aparece atrás do Yondaime. O espectro, vestido em um kimono branco, tem a pele roxa, dentes afiados, uma juba de cabelos brancos desarrumados e com uma faca na boca. A Kyuubi, pressentindo a aparição do Shinigami (Deus da Morte), tenta se livrar de Gamabunta. Mas este aplica mais força na raposa, mantendo-a parada.

O Shinigami, sendo convocado, começa seu trabalho: Levanta o braço, e, com uma poderosa investida, atravessa o corpo de Minato e Naruto e agarra a alma da Kyuubi.

Sentindo sua alma ser puxada, a Kyuubi "fala" para Minato: **"Humano, o que você está fazendo?!"**

Minato, já sentindo sua alma sendo sugada, responde: "Kyuubi, estou protegendo meu povo! Se você não tivesse atacado minha vila, agora você não estaria assim!"

"**Pare com isso, humano! Assim você vai nos destruir!"**- Responde a raposa.

"Não me importo, você devia ter pensado nisso antes de nos atacar. Falando nisso, já que vou ser morto e você selado, pode me dizer por que você atacou Konoha?"- Fala Minato.

A Kyuubi suspira, e, rapidamente, explica o motivo do seu ataque. Minato, de olhos arregalados pelas noticias que recebe, percebe, na foz da raposa, traços de pena, desculpas e... Arrependimento?

"**Humano, tenho que concordar, você é bastante corajoso em dar sua vida ao seu bando, e, por isso, você tem meu reconhecimento e tem direito a um favor."**- A Kyuubi fala, enquanto o Shinigami arranca sua alma e deposita no selo no estomago do bebê.

"Quero que você proteja esse menino, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Essa é a única coisa que posso te pedir agora."- Com o jutsu acabado, o Shinigami cobra seu preço: Puxa a alma de Minato e a sela. Com seus últimos momentos de vida, Minato fala com a Kyuubi: "Por favor... Proteja... Naruto."

Com isso, um dos maiores ninjas da historia morre, depois de proteger sua vila do ataque da Kyuubi no Kitsune. Com a morte de seu invocador, Gamabunta desaparece com uma explosão de fumaça branca, deixando o corpo de Minato e Naruto caírem de uma grande altura. Ou assim seria, se não fosse um estranho feixe de chakra vermelho sair do selo na barriga de Naruto e formar um casulo, descendo os dois loiros até o chão. O Sandaime chega, acompanhado de Kakashi, Jiraya e vários ANBU.

"Ele não podia ter me deixado fazer o selamento... Pelo menos agora ele estaria vivo..." Falou Sarutobi, enquanto pegava Naruto no colo.

_**Em algum lugar em Kumogakure, na mente de uma garota de 3 anos:**_

'**Não, isso não é possível... Kyuubi-sama foi selada... '**- Pensou outro bijuu selado, a Nibi no Nekomata, a Gata de Duas caudas.

_**Em algum lugar em Sunagakure**_

'**Como?! Kyuubi-sama foi selada? Isso não é possível... Ela também...' **Pensou o Ichibi no Shukaku, o Texugo de Uma cauda.

_**De volta à Konohagakure**_

O Sandaime Hokage já podia sentir uma grande dor de cabeça chegando. O motivo? Quando os cidadãos souberam que Naruto continha a Kyuubi, eles entraram em frenesi, querendo matar "a encarnação da Kyuubi", segundo eles. O Sandaime olha para o lado de sua mesa, onde está um berço com o pequeno Naruto, dormindo.

_**Em um lugar desconhecido**_

Numa campina, uma jovem muito bonita, longos cabelos de um prateado incomparável, pele levemente pálida, vestindo um kimono de seda cerimonial, olha, numa bola de cristal, o escritório do Hokage, se concentrando no berço onde Uzumaki Naruto está.

Do nada, uma explosão de luz preta ocorre do lado dela, mas ela nem se assusta e diz pro recém-chegado:

"Então, Shinigami (Deus da Morte), o que aconteceu com o humano que te invocou?"

Da luz preta, sai um homem, dentes afiados, vestindo por um manto negro, com uma grande foice de lamina negra amarrada às suas costas. Bufando, ele diz**: "Não se faça de desentendida, Kami (Deusa). Eu sei dessa sua bola de cristal... Por que ainda pergunta?"**

A moça dá uma pequena risada pelo mau-humor de seu companheiro divino. Shinigami faz uma cara de quem não está achando graça, e, pegando sua foice, bate a lamina no chão. Com um clarão de luz branca, aparecem duas pessoas: Uma mulher ruiva, de uns 23 anos, olhos castanhos mel, cabelos chegando ao meio das costas, com uma camisa laranja, calça cargo preta e armadura shinobi, e um homem loiro, de uns 25 anos, olhos azuis, cabelos desarrumados, vestindo uma camisa preta, calça cargo preta e uma jaqueta verde.

"Hum? Eu não morri?" Dizem o homem e a mulher ao mesmo tempo. Os dois param, se olham, e, do nada, a mulher se joga num grande abraço no homem.

"Minato-kun?! É-é você mesmo?!" - Ela pergunta, já com lágrimas nos olhos. O homem a abraça com força, dizendo,chorando de alegria: "Sim, sou eu mesmo, Kushina-chan!"

Kami olha para o casal em sua frente e se aproxima um pouco de Shinigami.

"Não são um casal tão bonito, Shinigami-kun?" - Ela pergunta, claramente paquerando o Deus da Morte. Este, com o rosto levemente verde, olha para o lado, ignorando a bela moça ao seu lado.

Depois de uns bons 5 minutos vendo o casal se abraçando, Shinigami diz: **"Sem querer cortar o clima entre vocês dois, mas podem parai isso? Temos coisas mais importantes a fazer."**

O casal para de se abraçar, mas Minato ainda tem o braço esquerdo passado pelo ombro de sua amada. Shinigami pensa: '**Ainda bem que eles pararam. Eu já estava quase vomitando...'**

Kami diz: "Desculpem pelo meu companheiro. Ele, sendo o Deus da Morte, não gosta dessas exposições de carinho. Ele se diz mais "bruto", mas eu sei que ele fala da boca pra fora" – Diz a deusa, claramente dando em cima de seu companheiro divino. Este, claramente, à ignorou.

Minato diz: "Então, nos estamos no céu?" Kami confirma com a cabeça. "Mas eu achei que minha alma seria destruída pelo Shinigami-sama. Como eu posso estar aqui, Kami-sama?" Pergunta Minato. Kushina dá um cascudo nele, dizendo: "Baka, você ta ainda aqui. Não questione os deuses e cala a boca. Vamos ouvir o que eles têm a falar. Prossigam, Kami-sama e Shinigami-sama"

Depois de uma pequena risada de Kami e um rolar de olhos de Shinigami, Kami fala: "Vou direto ao ponto. Nos vamos usar seu filho, Naruto, como um tipo de avatar, um representante nosso na Terra." Os dois humanos na frete dos dois deuses estavam de olhos arregalados, sabendo que seu filho seria um grande homem. Minato, como não consegue ficar calado, pergunta: "Mas por que o Naruto?" Kushina, novamente, da um cascudo em Minato, mas, dessa vez, foi tão forte que esse, literalmente, fez uma cratera no chão ao derrubar o pobre loiro. "MAS VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE FICAR CALADO, NÉ? SEU FILHO VAI SER UM DOS HOMENS MAIS FORTES DO MUNDO E VOCÊ AINDA PERGUNTA O PORQUÊ!?!? BAKA!!!"

Kami dá risada do casal à sua frente, mas Shinigami dá um passo para traz, com medo da força inacreditável que todas as mulheres parecem adquirir quando estão com raiva.

Depois do coitado do Minato levantar, Kami continua falando: "Naruto, até mesmo sem nossa ajuda, pode ser um ninja extremamente poderoso, só pelo fato de quem seus pais são." Minato dá um sorriso e esfrega a mão nas costas do pescoço, um costume de quando ele está desconcertado, e Kushina cora um pouco com o elogio. "Ainda mais, ele ainda possui o bijuu mais forte de todos, a Kyuubi no Kitsune. Sendo assim, ele vai ser muito forte no futuro. Eu e Shinigami queremos apenas ajudar ele." – Kami falou. Do nada, aparece um pergaminho e um pincel. Shinigami pega o pincel e desenha um circulo grande. Depois, Kami pega o pincel e pinta parte do circulo, parecendo um símbolo de Yin-Yang, mas sem o pequeno circulo preto na parte branca. Depois, ela entrega o pincel a Shinigami e este termina o desenho, formando um Yin-Yang perfeito. Enquanto isso, Minato e Kushina apenas observavam o trabalho dos deuses e, de vez em quando, espiavam a bola de cristal para ver Naruto dormindo no berço.

"Pronto, agora só falta aplicar o símbolo em Naruto." Kami fala, enquanto pega o pergaminho e se aproxima da bola de cristal, Shinigami do lado. Encostando o pergaminho sobre a imagem de Naruto, Shinigami e Kami põem as mãos sobre o símbolo e começam a recitar algo em uma língua antiga. Depois de 1 minuto, os dois gritam, simultaneamente: _**"Selamento Divino: Selo das Almas"**_

A tinta do pergaminho começa a escorrer e a entrar na bola de cristal, fazendo que uma tatuagem de um Yin-Yang aparecesse no peito de Naruto. Mas algo estava errado. Em vez de ficar um Yin-Yang normal, apareceram duas novas divisões, essa vermelha com um ponto azul e uma azul com ponto vermelho.

"Hum... Isso foi inesperado. Nunca vi esse símbolo..." Kami diz, com um olhar pensador. "Parece que esse símbolo reflete os poderes em Naruto. O lado negro significa o poder de Shinigami, o lado branco, meu poder, o lado vermelho, o poder da Kyuubi e o lado azul o poder do próprio Naruto..." Ela termina de fazer sua explicação, deixando um Deus da Morte meio entediado, uma Kushina com um olhar feliz e um Minato quase babando pela perspectiva de descobrir um selo novo.

_**No escritório do Hokage**_

Tendo um pressentimento estranho, que seus vários anos de ninja o ensinaram à não ignorar essas coisas, o Sandaime vai até o berço onde Naruto está e fica boquiaberto com o que vê. No peito de Naruto, aparece uma tatuagem estranha, acima do selo da Kyuubi. A tatuagem lembra um Yin-Yang com outras duas divisões, uma vermelha com o centro azul e uma azul com o centro vermelho.

O Hokage se abaixa e começa a brincar com Naruto Pensando: 'Naruto, tenho a impressão que você vai ter o poder de mudar o mundo. Espero que mude para o bem. '

**Nota:**Pronto, acabei o primeiro capitulo. Dependendo do numero de visitas, de reviews e da minha mente, posso atualizar em 2 dias ou um pouco mais. Então, se tem alguém lendo, cliquem naquele botão lá em baixo e me digam o que vocês acham da minha fic.


	2. A vida de uma Lenda

**Nota do Phblood**: Heya meus queridos leitores (se é que tenho algum...). Já vou dizendo: GOMENASAI (Desculpas)!!! Não consegui atualizar antes por uma serie de problemas: Mudança (fiquei sem Internet), volta à escola, notas baixas, o fato que perdi todo o capitulo devido á uma queda de energia. Agora, parando de falar de minha vida, voltando à fic!

Tinha esquecido disso: Não sou o dono de "Naruto". MAS AINDA VOU SER!!! Em alguma vida...

OBS: Tem um pouco de violência...Ok, tem (uma tentativa de) muita violência no início.

Legendas:  
"Oi, povo" =Fala normal

'Aiai... ' =Pensamento normal

"**Olá garoto" **=Fala de bijuu, criaturas invocadas e Shinigami

'**Que garoto irritante... ' **=Pensamento de bijuu, criatura invocada e Shinigami

"_Estilo água: Dragão de água" = _Jutsus

"Olá, Naruto" = Fala de Kami

_**Em algum lugar**_=Troca de cena

Cap. 2: A vida de uma lenda

_**Em Konoha**_

Um garoto de sete anos estava correndo por uma serie de becos. O garoto, loiro e de olhos azuis, um pouco magro demais, chamado Uzumaki Naruto corria desesperadamente. Virando uma esquina, se pode ver do que Naruto está fugindo: uma multidão, armada com todos os tipos de armas possíveis, desde garrafas de sakê quebrada até katanas, perseguia o pobre garoto.

"Peguem o demônio" Gritou um dos integrantes da multidão. Como que em resposta, um chunnin aparece na frente de Naruto, derrubando-o e ergue-o do chão e prende o garoto na parede.

Puxando uma kunai, o chunnin, com um brilho sinistro nos olhos, diz: "Ora, ora, ora... se não é o monstro de Konoha... acho que vou fazer um favor à vila e acabar com sua vida..." Ele para com a kunai a poucos centímetros do rosto de Naruto e faz uma cara de pensar "... Lentamente, fazendo você sofrer como nos fez!". Terminando a frase, o chunnin enfia a kunai no antebraço de Naruto, perfurando-o completamente. Naruto dá um berro de fazer pena em qualquer pessoa, mas tem o efeito inverso nos integrantes da multidão. Todos eles gritam de alegria vendo a dor do pobre garoto.

Enquanto isso, o chunnin tira outra kunai de sua jaqueta e, com um golpe poderoso, perfura o outro antebraço de Naruto, crucificando o jovem loiro na parede.

Da multidão, sai um Jounin com uma ninja-to e se aproxima do chunnin. "Pode deixar o resto comigo. Vou cuidar MUUUITO bem desse demônio..." Fala o jounin, com um sorriso sinistro no rosto, prometendo muita dor ao garoto preso na parede.

Como ainda estava consciente, Naruto pergunta, com lágrimas nos olhos: "O-o q-que f-foi que eu fiz pra vocês pra merecer isso?!"

Todos param de ovacionar e, se possível, olharam com mais ódio para Naruto. O jounin, com uma risada totalmente insana, se vira para a multidão e grita: "O DEMONIO QUER SABER O QUE ELE FEZ DE ERRADO!!!" Com isso, se vira e olha diretamente para Naruto, que tenta se encolher, mas, ficar crucificado complica qualquer movimento.

Levantando a ninja-to, o jounin fala: "Isso é por todos aqueles que você matou!" E, com um corte hábil, faz um talho de lado á lado no peito de Naruto, evitando qualquer órgão, mas causando quantidades insuportáveis de dor. Naruto grita, enquanto um jato de sangue jorra do corte. Quando o jounin levanta a ninja-to novamente, uma mão segura o cabo, parando o golpe.

Olhando na direção de quem parou seu golpe, o jounin vê uma bela moça, de uns 16 anos, com cabelos totalmente pretos, olhos pratas e vestindo uma camisa preta e calça cargo preta. Mas a algo de sinistro na jovem. Talvez o fato dela ter arrancado o braço do jounin com um simples puxão.

O jounin para, desnorteado, e olha para o vazio que era seu braço. A moça não perde tempo e enfia a ninja-to entre os olhos do jounin, matando-o instantaneamente. Naruto, incrivelmente, ainda está consciente, e olha com pavor para a jovem, pensando que ela é mais uma das pessoas que querem machucar-lo. Mas ela se aproxima dele, e, com um sorriso simpático, fala: "Oi Naruto. Deixa eu terminar de resolver um probleminha com esse pessoal aqui e já já volto pra falar com você." Mas ela olha para os braços perfurados dele e, com um olhar de pena, diz: "Olha Naruto. Isso vai doer, mas tenho que tirar essas coisas de seus braços. Se me dá um momento." Enquanto ela fala, rapidamente tira as kunais que estavam empaladas nos braços do garoto, que dá um berro quando as facas são retiradas do seus braços. Nesse momento, alguém da multidão, que estava paralisada com a intervenção da garota, grita: "HEY!! O que você pensa que está fazendo! Deixe o demônio ai! Nos vamos fazê-lo sofres como ele nos fez!!!". E todo o resto Da multidão dá um grito de concordância.

A garota olha pra Naruto e fala: "Pode fazer um favor pra mim, Naruto? Feche os olhos e tape os ouvidos por um tempinho." Naruto, ainda meio assustado, faz que sim com a cabeça e, virando para o muro, fecha os olhos e tapa os ouvidos com as mãos.

Quando Naruto acaba de se virar, a jovem, perdendo todo o jeito gentil que estava falando com Naruto, se vira para a multidão e diz: "Não posso deixar vocês tratarem ele assim. Ele vai ser importante para mim e para meus senhores... Agora... _**SHINE **_(morram)! (N.A: Para preservar essa fic como T, vou poupar vocês da violência que minha mente doentia pode criar e vou pular essa parte. Apenas pensem nos modos mais brutais de morte e pensem que a garota fez isso com todo mundo da multidão.)

Naruto, apesar da curiosidade, não desobedeceu à moça. Enquanto isso estava pensando: 'Quem será essa moça que me ajudou? Ninguém, tirando o Hokage jii-san (vovô) e aquele pessoal de mascara de animal que segue jii-san, é bom comigo? Quem será essa moça?...'

Enquanto estava no seu debate mental, Naruto não percebeu que a jovem havia acabado de resolver o "probleminha" com a multidão e estava atrás dele. Quando a jovem tocou-o, Naruto deu um pulo e se encolheu na parede, gritando: "Por favor,não me machuque!!"

A jovem fala: "Calma Naruto! Sou eu!". Naruto para de se encolher, abre os olhos e dá de cara com a garota que o ajudou. Num movimento tão rápido que a jovem quase não percebeu, Naruto abraça a moça e começa a chorar, murmurando "Arigatou (obrigado), arigatou! Arigatou por me salvar, nee-chan!"

A moça começa a consolar o loiro, mas percebe que o grande corte no peito de Naruto,que já estava começando a curar, começa a sangrar novamente. Percebendo movimento próximo, ela fecha os olhos e, depois de uns instantes, diz: "Olha Naruto. Agora está tudo bem. Descanse, pois a ajuda já ta chegando."

Naruto, que começou a se sentir cansado, pergunta, caindo no sono: "Nee-chan, como... é seu... nome...?" A jovem, com um belo sorriso no rosto, diz: "Yami, Naruto... Meu nome é Yami."

_**Com o Sandaime Hokage**_

Sarutobi não podia acreditar. Ele sai de Konoha por um dia, para resolver um pequeno problema diplomático com o Kazekage, e Naruto é atacado. _"Eu saio por MALDITAS 10 horas e esses idiotas tentam atacar o pobre garoto... Tem horas que eu acho que devia ter feito aquele selamento no lugar de Minato..." _Pensa o ancião.

Depois de reunir um esquadrão ANBU, O Sandaime segue o chakra de Naruto, o que seria quase impossível se fosse um garoto normal. Mas é o Naruto...

Chegando ao local, o Sandaime quase tropeça do susto que ele tomou. No meio da viela, Naruto estava deitado, com um grande corte no peito que, incrivelmente, não sangrava tanto quanto devia. Mas não foi isso que o assustou. Ao redor de Naruto havia restos humanos espalhados por todo o local.

Poucos momentos depois, o esquadrão ANBU chegou. Vendo a horrível cena a sua frente, um novato ANBU não agüentou e, mal dando tempo de tirar a mascara, vomitou no canto. Kakashi, o atual comandante daquele esquadrão, pensou: _"Como é que um cara assim entra na ANBU? Será que decaímos tanto assim?"_

O Sandaime, se recuperando do choque, começa a soltar ordens: "Neko-san, Inu-san, me acompanhem até o hospital. O resto de vocês, limpem a área." Com um coro de "Hai, Hokage-sama", o ancião pega o pequeno loiro no chão e se teleporta para o hospital, sendo seguido pelos dois ANBU.

_**No hospital**_

Chegando ao hospital, o Hokage para no meio da recepção. A recepcionista para, bate continência e começa: "Hokage-sama! O que posso..." Mas ela não termina a frase. Olhando para o garoto nos braços do Hokage, ela, de olhos arregalados, aperta um botão. Enquanto outras pessoas odeiam ou ignoram Naruto, ela sabe a diferença entre o garoto e a Kyuubi.

Pouco tempo depois, um grupo de médicos aparece. Como muitos odeiam Naruto pelo seu "inquilino", médicos tendem a ignorar o loiro quando ele chega ao hospital. Por isso o Hokage designou um grupo especial para cuidar de Naruto. Esses foram os mesmos médicos que ajudaram Kushina na hora do parto. Estando lá, os médicos sabem a diferença entre o garoto e a raposa.

Os médicos põem Naruto na maca e começam a levá-lo para a sala de operações.

_**Em algum lugar**_

Enquanto isso, nosso herói começa a acordar. Ainda meio sonolento, Naruto olha ao redor, se vendo num esgoto: 'O-onde eu to? A ultima coisa que eu lembro é que Yami-nee-chan me mandou dormir, mas onde todo mundo foi?' Levantando, Naruto percebe melhor o ambiente. È um esgoto, há um pouco de água cobrindo o chão, menos de 3 dedos de profundidade. Também existem vários tubos de quatro tipos. Brancos, pretos, azuis e vermelhos.

Do nada, Naruto começa a ouvir: **"Venha, garoto... Venha..."**. Como todo curioso, Naruto tenta seguir a voz, apesar do local parecer mais um labirinto do que um esgoto. Depois de um tempo, Naruto se vê numa gigantesca sala. A sala esta aparentemente vazia, exceto por titânicas barras de ferro que formam uma cela. Naruto não consegue enxergar nada alem da grade, pois é muito escuro. Não há nenhum tipo de porta nem nada mais, exceto um pedaço de papel com o kanji 'Selo'.

Do nada, dois grandes olhos vermelhos aparecem dentro da cela e encaram o pequeno loiro. Dito garoto quase molha as calças devido ao pavor. Logo depois, nosso herói ouve a mesma voz: **"Finalmente o guarda vem ver o prisioneiro..."**

"Q-quem é v-voce...?" Pergunta o amedrontado Naruto. Abaixo dos olhos aparece um grande sorriso, cheio de presas afiadas. A voz soa novamente pelo local.

**"Eu sou Kyuubi no Kitsune. A grande raposa de nove caudas." **Enquanto a Kyuubi falava, a escuridão que pairava sobre a gaiola desapareceu. Naruto, vendo a raposa em toda sua gloria gigante e peluda, fez o que qualquer criança de 7 anos faria: Com um pulo inumano até mesmo para shinobis, Naruto abraça o pescoço da Kyuubi, gritando: "BOLA DE PÊLO!!!"

Kyuubi, nunca pensando que seria essa a reação do garoto, fica atordoada por um tempo, mas depois fala: **"Garoto, sai do meu pescoço... AGORA!" **Naruto, pressentindo perigo, pula pra fora do pescoço da criatura gigantesca. Logo após cair, Naruto pergunta: "Então, bola de pêlo, onde eu to? Eu morri e fui pro inferno? O Yondaime não te matou?" Kyuubi da um suspiro e responde: **"Não, garoto, você não esta morto. Estamos na sua mente"**

Por um minuto, nem a Kyuubi nem Naruto falam nada... Até que Naruto pergunta: "Se essa é minha mente, o que é que você ta fazendo aqui?"

Novamente suspirando, a Kyuubi começa a falar: **"Olha Naruto. Você ACHA que o Yondaime me matou, mas é impossível para um humano matar um Bijuu, por mais fraco que este seja. Então, sabendo disso, o Yondaime fez a única coisa que podia. Me selou dentro de você."**

Após ouvir a explicação, Naruto abaixou a cabeça, enquanto lagrimas escapavam de seus olhos e começa a chorar. "Então o que todos dizem é verdade, Kyuubi? Eu sou um demônio?" Pergunta o garoto, entre soluços.

**"Não, Naruto. Você não é um demônio..." **Diz a Kyuubi.** 'Pelo menos não por agora'**

"Então por que o povo continua a me bater?" Pergunta o garoto, ainda chorando.

**"Porque aqueles idiotas pensam que, te machucando, eles irão ME machucar." **Responde a grande raposa **"Olha Naruto, logo você vai acordar. Mas se você rasgar um pedaço pequeno desse selo, poderemos conversar sem que você precise vir até aqui. Alem disso, eu vou poder te ajudar mais, te curando mais rápido."**

"Perae Kyuubi! Era você que me curava sempre?" Perguntou o loiro.

Indignada, a grande raposa responde:** "Você achava que era o que? Kami? Não, garoto. Era eu. Agora vá. Vou voltar a dormir, já que não posso fazer nada melhor..."** Enquanto falava isso, Kyuubi voltava para o fundo da jaula, murmurando algo que Naruto podia jurar que parecia "**Ainda... Muito novo..."**. Sem entender nada, Naruto se sente tonto e desmaia.

_**No Hospital  
**_

Acordando, Naruto percebe algumas pessoas ao seu redor. O Hokage, seus três ANBU's de confiança (Que são os únicos que realmente gostam de Naruto) e a enfermeira que cuida do loiro quando ele vai parar no hospital.  
Vendo o loiro acordar, o Hokage fala, sorrindo: "Nossa, Naruto. Você quase nos matou de susto. Ficou 13 horas sem acordar."

Naruto, encabulado, coça a nuca. "É jii-san, eu fiquei tanto tempo apagado? Mas agora estou melhor. Posso receber alta?" Todos naquele quarto conhecem o receio de Naruto de hospitais. Resumindo, ele quase foi morto por um medico e vários outros "caçadores de demônios" como aqueles que odeiam o jinchuuriki se auto-intitulam.  
"Claro, Naruto. Vou providenciar sua saída o quanto antes. Mas uma noticia: Conversando com Neko-san e Inu-san, decidi deixá-los começar a treinar você, já que você vai entrar na Academia ano que vem. Mas você não pode falar sobre isso com ninguém, ok?" Fala o ancião, enquanto todos saiam do quarto, deixando o loiro sozinho com seus pensamentos... e com uma raposa gigante na sua mente.

'Então eu vou treinar pra ser um ninja... Eu VOU ser um ninja!', pensa Naruto, com uma vontade de ferro. Pouco ele sabe quanto ele vai mudar o mundo...

**Nota: **É isso ai. Demorou mas saiu o 2o capitulo de Naruto's Saga. Desculpem pela demora. Fiquei sem idéias, fiquei de recuperação, fiquei de preguiça de escrever... Mas prometo que não vou demorar tanto. Vou tentar publicar um novo capitulo a cada semana  
Obrigado pelos review. E Rudy-nim, eu faço uma mistura de japonês e português. Apenas uso o básico do japonês. Mas se você ou qualquer outro leitor pedir, posso colocar a tradução de cada verbete que uso. Então, até mais!


End file.
